Recueil d'OS Hpdm
by Lythinwel
Summary: Voici différents One Shot d'Harry P. et de Draco M. Ils ne se suivent pas et sont individuels.
1. Bad Game

_Bonjour, voici le premier **OS d'Hpdm**,  
je les rassemblerai tous ici pour m'y retrouver, c'est plus simple de tout classer non ?_

_**Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tous les lire donc, ils ne se suivent pas et sont individuels !**_

_Pour ce soir je pense en poster trois (les trois que j'ai fini, relu et corrigé), les autres viendront au fur et à mesure de mon temps pour les achever !_

_Certaines (la quasi-majorité) sont écrites à la suite d'événements qui me sont moi même arrivés ou à des amis,  
et je m'excuse s'il y a encore des fautes (de conjugaisons surtout - c'est mon point faible), je me suis relue maintes fois._

_Les personnages d'_Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas (j'ai beau prononcer le sort, rien n'y fait :p), ils sont toujours à J.K.R._

_  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)_

.

**I**

**Bad Game  
**

Disposé tel un objet de décoration - la fine poussière presque invisible allant à sa rencontre ; la chaleur flottant autour de son repère et modifiant ainsi la température de l'air ambiant ; sa douce berceuse créant un son familier à son propriétaire et se mêlant au silence – je m'assis en face de l'objet en question et, tirant machinalement – ce geste que l'on fait maintenant avec une telle habitude – la tablette vers moi, j'appuyai sur le déclencheur de la machine, la mettant en marche.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que je l'avais. J'avais mis du temps à le faire accepter à Draco, mais j'avais réussi. Il ne veut pas être trop mêlé à ces objets moldus, mais il faut pourtant que l'on se fasse à la technologie. Les moldus sont tout de même bien avancés dans leur monde, il faut le reconnaître. En plus, j'avais été élevé à leur manière, et je me sentais étrangement proche d'eux. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas bronché. Pas trop.

J'avais mon tout nouvel ordinateur, ce petit bijou de la technologie... C'est une merveille. Il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire, en fait. Et quand je lui en parle, il ne veut pas m'écouter, il ne veut pas comprendre ce système. Pour lui c'est 'une babiole sans importance et laide'.

Bien sûr, Draco ne comprend rien aux termes techniques, d'ailleurs il ne comprend pas ce que c'est que 'cette chose'. Voilà comment il l'appelle. En même temps, s'il m'avait écouté quand je lui en parlais ou quand je lui montrais les magasines informatiques… "Tu es répugnant à aduler cette chose. Elle n'a rien de si fantastique. En plus c'est laid." Voilà ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire, il manque cruellement d'inspiration pour décrire un objet ou argumenter son avis, il faut le reconnaître.

Je me fichais bien de ces commentaires, un jour il verra bien que cette machine est très utile, et qu'on peut faire beaucoup de choses avec. C'est rapide, il y a différents modèles pour différents goûts, c'est très simple de s'y adapter, on peut accéder à de multiples sources d'informations sans bouger de chez soi, ça fait 'bien' et 'cool' d'en posséder un, on se sent moins ringard. Les sorciers commencent à concevoir leurs propres modèles. Mais ils leur restent beaucoup de progrès à faire. Il y a tellement d'avantages à avoir un ordinateur chez soi… Et Draco n'en voit aucune.

D'ailleurs il en a testé les capacités il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Ce pauvre idiot avait effacé toutes mes musiques de la mémoire. J'avais passé un temps fou à tout classer correctement en plus. Et le pauvre bougre n'avait pas compris pourquoi j'étais si énervé qu'il ait appuyé sur 'un seul bloc'.  
A noter que pour lui, un bloc, c'est une touche. Il manque cruellement de vocabulaire, ce n'est pas peu de le mentionner.

Alors je lui ai expliqué qu'en appuyant sur certaines touches – ou blocs, tout dépend si vous me comprenez ou si vous êtes, comme lui, un peu dépassé par l'informatique – à certains endroits, cela envoyait un message à l'unité centrale –- ou ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur et qui reçoit les informations si vous êtes toujours perdu comme Draco à ce niveau là – et il en résultait quelque chose. Oui, bon, je n'avais pas vraiment su l'expliquer, je n'avais pas le mot sur le bout de la langue à ce moment. Mais on se comprend.

"Comme par exemple là, tu as appuyé sur une touche alors que ce dossier était sélectionné. Tu as donc effacé mes musiques de la mémoire de l'ordinateur. Bravo." Je lui ai dit, en lui désignant la dite touche 'Del'. Et je rajoute ensuite que s'il ne sait pas que 'del' signifie 'delete' il ne faut pas appuyer dessus.

Il m'a répliqué qu'il ne savait pas qu'un objet était vivant - et que donc avait une mémoire.

Il est désespérant et ce ne sera jamais de sa faute – oh non par Merlin !

J'ai donc dû investir dans un disque dur externe – ne me demandez pas de vous expliquer encore une fois, j'ai perdu le goût d'apprendre à autrui en tentant d'expliquer à Draco qu'on pouvait stocker des musiques avec et il ne comprenait pas qu'une chanson puisse rentrer 'là-dedans' – et réinstaller toutes mes musiques perdues. Et encore je ne les ai pas toutes retrouvées. Je demanderai à Ron de m'envoyer certaines musiques.

Depuis il le regarde de loin et n'ose pas s'en approcher, comme si même à quelques mètres de l'ordinateur il pouvait causer encore un problème. Il s'en voulait tellement, je pense, même s'il dit qu'il s'en fout. Je le connais, je suis sûr qu'il regrette amèrement son geste. Il est humain. Blond mais humain – oui là, j'avoue je suis méchant, mais parfois je me demande s'il ne fait pas exprès de ne rien comprendre, juste pour me faire perdre mon temps.

Aujourd'hui, je suis installé à mon poste, je joue à un jeu. Je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées ? Non. Je teste ma rapidité et ma logique - entre autres - quand je ne travaille pas.

Je sens derrière moi un léger mouvement. Sans doute Draco a-t-il levé les yeux de son travail et s'intéresse à ce que je fais...

"Tu ne peux pas baisser le son ? Les 'arg' et autres bruits d'agonie, je m'en passerai, merci."

Il s'y intéresse d'une certaine manière. C'est Draco, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Mais comme moi aussi les bruits m'énervent, et en plus on peut s'en passer, je baisse un peu. Qu'il n'aille pas croire que je satisfais tous ses désirs. Juste quelques-uns…

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens une présence derrière moi. Et je l'entends me demander près de mon oreille, assez curieux :

"Pourquoi tu les tues ?"

"C'est ma mission." Je réponds, ne le laissant pas me déconcentrer dans mon jeu.

"Ah. Et ils ont fait quoi pour mériter ça ?" Il me demande, toujours sur le même ton.

"Ils ont attaqué notre vaisseau maître."

"Donc c'est une vengeance ?"

"Non. Enfin pas vraiment. Leur chef nous a volé une carte et il prévoit de mauvais plan. Il faut l'en empêcher."

"Quoi comme mauvais plan ?"

"Détruire... Une planète..." Je réponds, un peu las de ses questions me perturbant dans ma tuerie.

Pendant un long moment il ne dit rien et prend un siège à côté de moi. Mais il reprend la parole :

"C'est quoi que tu utilises pour les tuer ? C'est une baguette étrange et complexe..."

Je me tourne vers lui, il était perplexe devant l'écran.

"Des armes. Des fusils et autre du genre. Des armes moldus." Je finis, reprenant mon jeu.

Je le sens se redresser sur son dossier et croiser les bras :

"Et ça t'apporte quoi ? Tu y gagnes quelque chose ?"

"Oui, je remplis mes missions. Je sauve une planète."

"Ouais..." Dit il, pas convaincu. "Oh. Tu es mort ? Tu es résistant quand même !" S'écria-t-il.

J'appuie sur pause et me tourne à nouveau vers lui :

"Oui, je suis mort. Je ne l'aurai pas été si tu ne me laissais pas jouer tranquillement !"

"Je me renseigne c'est tout..." Dit il en décroisant les bras. "Je te laisse à cette stupidité." Ajouta-t-il en se levant et repartant à son bureau.

Quand je quitte le jeu, la faim me tiraillant le ventre, je me rends compte que j'avais joué deux heures sans m'arrêter. Je deviens accro dis donc. Avec ces petites conneries on perd toutes notions du temps et on se rend compte après qu'on aurait pu prendre ce temps pour des choses plus utiles. C'est tout l'inconvénient d'un jeu, mais c'est un réel plaisir de jouer de temps en temps.

Je me retourne et voit que je suis seul dans la pièce.

"Draco ?"

Où est-il allé ? Je ne l'ai même pas entendu partir de la pièce, alors que le volume était vraiment bas. Voilà un autre inconvénient, on est à fond dans le jeu qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe juste à côté de nous.

Pas de réponse. Sans doute il est à la cuisine, en train de me mijoter un bon petit plat. À cette idée, je lèche mes lèvres avec un sourire. Mais la cuisine aussi était déserte.

"Draco, où es tu ?!" Je crie, dans le couloir, pour être sûr qu'il m'entende dans toute la maison.

Après une longue recherche dans toute la maison, je m'installai confortablement sur le canapé, un paquet de biscuits dans les mains en guise de passe-temps. Quand ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est de la nourriture…

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte d'entrée claqua et le blond apparut dans le salon, un sac dans la main :

"Ah, tu es là. Je suis désolé j'ai mis du temps. Mais je n'y comprenais rien et le monsieur était toujours sur mon dos."

"Le monsieur ?"

"Oui, le vendeur."

"Qu'est ce que tu as acheté ?" Je lui demande, surpris. Draco faire des achats, c'est un comble. Il déteste ça et me demande toujours de le faire. Heureusement que je l'aime, sinon je ne sais pas comment il ferait pour se nourrir.

"Un jeu !"

Je sentis quelque chose bloquer ma gorge et mon visage chauffer quand il sortit une boîte du sac.

"Harry ?! Ça va ?" Me demanda-t-il en courant vers moi.

Mais aucun son ne sortait et j'avais mes mains sur ma gorge. Il comprit et me tapa dans le dos avec sa main. Et pour taper, il n'a pas tapé de main morte, c'est le cas de le dire !

Le morceau de gâteau tomba plus loin et je retrouvai une respiration normale.

"Hé ben.. Si j'avais su que ça te mettrait dans cet état je ne l'aurai pas acheté."

"C'est quoi ce jeu ? Pourquoi t'as acheté ça ?"

"Parce que j'en ai marre que tu joues des heures, et me délaisse." Me répond-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux - une douceur sans nom passa dans ces derniers. "Je ne savais pas quoi prendre comme jeu, je voulais qu'on puisse jouer à deux..."

Il me tendit la boîte : '_Littlest Peiht Chopp_'

"Dray... Tu as demandé conseil au vendeur ?"

"Il a sauté sur moi celui là. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler. Je ne l'écoutais même plus au bout de 10 secondes."

"Tu aurais dû l'écouter. Juste un peu."

"Pourquoi ? C'est pas bien ce jeu ?!" Il me demande avec des yeux ronds en me prenant la boîte des mains et la tournant en tout sens.

"C'est pas que c'est pas bien. Mais... ça ne te plaira pas. C'est pour les filles, les petites filles. Il y a un '_3+_' là, c'est pour nous indiquer que c'est pour les plus de trois ans." Je lui dis en lui montrant le signe.

"Oh. Je pensais que ça voulait dire qu'on pouvait jouer à plusieurs." Il commença, un peu déçu de sa mauvaise interprétation. "Mais on peut toujours essayer non ? Ca se trouve je vais aimer !" Il me dit, en se levant, prêt à l'essayer sur le champ.

Le pauvre, il me fait de la peine à vouloir me faire plaisir. Mais il n'arrivera jamais à s'adapter dans le monde moldu...

"Dray... Je ne veux pas te casser dans ta joie mais on ne peut pas l'essayer. Il n'est compatible que sur une console _Naa_, pas sur ordinateur."

Il regardait la boîte de jeu avec un regard de chien battu.

"Ce n'est pas grave, on le ramènera demain et on ira prendre un autre jeu, si tu veux."

"Oui... Moi qui voulais te faire une surprise. C'est loupé." Dit il seulement, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

"Hé.." Je lui dis en prenant une des joues dans ma main. "Je trouve l'intention très gentille. Et ce n'est pas grave." Je l'embrassai tendrement sur sa joue - ce qui fit réapparaître son sourire - et reprit la boîte de jeu : "Pourquoi tu as pris ce jeu et pas un autre ?"

"Oh... Eh bien j'aimais bien les petites créatures sur le devant." Il me répond, avec un grand sourire et un doigt me montrant les dites créatures - elles avaient des yeux de 3 mètres et des couleurs à vomir.

"Oui, donc j'irai avec toi demain pour en choisir un autre, comme je disais..."

.

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé,  
je poste pour vous les faire lire mais aussi pour avoir vos avis :)_


	2. Retour au dépôt

_ Voilà le deuxième OS, je n'ai pas trouvé meilleur titre, si vous avez une meilleure proposition, n'hésitez pas :)  
Bonne lecture ! _

Assis à la table de la salle à manger, je profitai des premiers rayons du soleil qui venaient remplir la pièce d'une douce clarté matinale. J'étais de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et m'étais levé tôt, malgré que nous étions samedi, pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner, pour moi et le paresseux qui est encore au lit.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre, venant de la chambre, et je compris que je n'étais désormais plus le seul réveillé dans cette maison, et que bientôt j'allais être récompensé d'un baiser gourmand pour avoir préparer un magnifique petit déjeuner.  
Souriant et fier de ce que j'avais concocté pour mon chéri, je me leva, l'attendant impatiemment pour partager le festin.  
Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes après, cheveux en tout sens, le torse nu et les yeux à moitié clos :

« Putain, Draco, je dois te le dire combien de fois que le week-end tu dois laisser les volets fermés ? Le week-end c'est repos, mer… » Il stoppa de sa colère et ses yeux descendirent de moi au festin placé tout le long de la table. « Mais tu fais quoi bordel ?! Tu te lèves pour préparer à manger maintenant ? »

Je ne lui en veux pas. Absolument pas. On a tous nos humeurs non ?

D'ailleurs, la preuve en est : il me demande un peu plus tard – et bien réveillé cette fois – d'aller lui chercher une commande qui est arrivé. Je voulais y aller en transplanant mais Monsieur veut s'amuser un peu et me lance un défi :  
« Quoi ? Tu veux bien le faire ?! Oh oh ! Mais je ne reconnais plus mon Draconouchet moi ! » Il s'écrie en ne cachant pas son rire.  
« Tu ne m'en crois vraiment pas capable à ce que je vois. Je te signale que ce n'est pas parce que je suis un sorcier de sang pur que je ne connais pas le mode de vie des autres espèces vivantes, Harry. »  
« Oui, ça c'est ce qu'on verra… Comment je peux savoir que tu as réussi aussi, sans transplaner ? »  
« Des preuves ? Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on nous donnait des tickets, comme preuve de paiement ? »  
« Exact ! Ah oui, je suis bête. Faut croire que tu m'écoutes dès fois… Bon eh ben je te laisse. L'arrêt est celui près de la pharmacie, tu seras t'en souvenir ? »  
« Je ne suis pas stupide, mais merci. Donne moi ça. » Dis-je en prenant le bon de commande qu'il avait en main.

Avant de partir à la conquête de ce petit monde, je pris un peu de monnaie moldu dans le tiroir de la table de nuit d'Harry et enfila ma longue veste noire.  
Mon tendre m'embrassa avant de me souhaiter « Bon courage, et reviens avant trois mois, sinon je risque de m'inquiéter ! » et de me fermer la porte au nez. Il faut que je lui apprenne sérieusement à ne pas m'insulter de la sorte, c'est vraiment ingrat.

Et voilà comment je me trouvais avec une bande de … Je me demande même si ça a un nom, d'ailleurs. Je n'étais pas le seul à l'arrêt – à mon plus grand regret – et plus il en arrivait, plus je me demandais quand est ce que ce putain de bus aller arriver. Heureusement que tout le monde ne prend pas le bus, sinon tout le monde serait en retard à ses rendez-vous, je ne vous raconte pas la perte de temps pour tout le monde !

Quand enfin il arriva, je m'avançai vers la porte, se trouvant – à ma surprise – juste devant moi, ce qui me réjouit. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que toute une bande de voyageurs me poussa sévèrement derrière eux et me prenant ainsi la place.  
Super, il n'y aura plus une seule place assise maintenant. Je savais qu'ils étaient stupides mais malpolis en plus ? J'aurai tout vu. Je ne trouvai juste qu'à dire : « Pas très courtois ceux là, s'ils savaient à qui ils avaient affaire.. tss » Mais ils firent semblant de ne pas m'entendre. Cela vaut mieux pour eux.

Après avoir eu quelques difficultés à payer au chauffeur, je du supporter les regards noirs et de travers des autres passagers. Mais je ne pouvais en rien justifier que je ne savais pas compter leur monnaie. Quoique j'aurai pu me faire passer pour un étranger du pays. Mais très peu pour moi. Je leur fis juste en retour le regard le plus sombre à la manière Malfoy.

Comme je l'avais prédit, aucune place assise ne restait à disposition. Remarque, tant mieux, vu l'allure de ces cafards il est préférable de ne pas trop s'en approcher… Alors je me plaçai près de la porte de sortie, mais une fois le bus en route, je compris vite que je devais me tenir à quelque chose pour ne pas saluer la poussière dans une position peu envieuse. Alors j'empoignai une barre, qui devait servir à cet effet sans doute, car cela ne fait pas une super décoration. Je me demande si il les nettoie d'ailleurs, on attraperait vite des saletés à traîner avec des pèquenauds.  
Il n'y a qu'à regarder leur accoutrement. Je ne sais pas s'ils se rendent compte – pour certains – que ça ne leur va absolument pas. Il faudrait leur expliquer un jour qu'un style existe quand il est unique, non recherché spécialement et beau. Là je ne vois rien de beau. C'est laid, tout est laid autour de moi. Et il y a une odeur horrible de parfums mélangés, de sueur et de… Je ne veux même pas savoir.

Je ne remettrai plus les pieds dans ce genre de transport moldu. On est bousculé, de plus on dirait que le chauffeur essaie de conduire le plus vite possible pour faire en sorte que tous les passagers fassent profiter de leur dernier repas aux autres, les gens se regardent de travers, c'est une ambiance sinistres. Comment j'ai pu accepter ce satané défi ?  
En plus j'ai du mal à tenir debout. Au bout d'un moment il y avait bien des places assises libres, mais en m'y approchant j'ai vite compris que les sièges aussi dégageaient leur odeur. Alors non merci, je préfère les barres pleines de microbes. En plus quelques-uns ont été taggués. Je ne comprendrais jamais l'art des moldus. Ils n'ont aucun goût pour la décoration, on ne me fera pas dire le contraire.

Après un certain temps de route, le chauffeur coupe le moteur et se lève de sa place. Alors je me rends compte que je suis seul dans le bus, à présent. J'étais tellement absorbé par le paysage que je ne savais pas que tous ces purulents étaient partis.  
« Bah mon bon monsieur, vous allez où ? » Me demande le chauffeur en s'avançant vers moi.  
Malgré moi je lui répondis, car j'étais un peu perdu, je dois le dire, et je sentais que je n'étais pas là où il fallait :  
« A cette adresse. » Je lui dis en lui montrant le bon de commande. Il lit l'adresse du magasin et se met à rire aussi fort qu'un ogre qu'on aurait achevé à coups de hache.  
« Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas descendu avant ? C'était il y a au moins cinq arrêts de là ! »  
« Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ne savais pas où c'était, que croyez-vous ? Que je suis stupide ? »  
« Hé, tout doux le coléreux. De toute façon je ne peux rien pour vous, j'ai fini mon tour, je reprends dans une heure et demi le chemin en sens inverse. Maintenant je vous prie de sortir de mon véhicule. »

Et je ne me fis pas prier !  
Comment j'aurais pu savoir quand je devais sortir ? Il n'y a rien d'indiquer, strictement rien.  
Dans le monde des sorciers, même dans un ascenseur on nous prévient d'une voix où l'on est. Là, absolument rien et on se moque de nous. Je me rends à l'arrêt qu'il m'a indiqué avant de partir, pour reprendre la route en sens inverse au prochain bus. Mais, toujours la même chose, le bus n'est pas à l'heure et moi je me les caille dans ce froid glacial.  
Je décide, pour passer le temps, d'appeler Harry. Il pourrait peut être m'aider à savoir quand je dois m'arrêter, sinon je vais me retrouver bientôt dans la même situation. Il a eu raison de me faire acheter cet objet moldu – pour une fois que je veux bien avoir ce genre d'objet sur moi.

Une fois que j'arrive enfin à l'appeler, j'entends quelques sonneries, ainsi que la vois de mon tendre :

« Oui ? »  
« Harry, je suis arrivé au dépôt, je ne savais pas où je devais descendre, ils n'indiquent rien dans ces maudits bus. Et là je dois reprendre le bus en sens inverse, pour tenter d'arriver au magasin, mais je ne sais pas où je dois descendre, il m'a dit cinq arrêts minimum en partant de là où je suis mais je ne me fierai pas à ce vieux pochtron. Comment j'ai pu accepter ton stupide défi ? Tu l'as fait exprès n'est ce pas ? Tu avais prévu tout ça. Me gâcher mon week-end. Tu as gagné. Harry, tu es toujours là ? »  
« Je suis toujours là, tu ne me laisses pas en placer une en fait… »  
« Nous, au moins, quand on va de cheminées en cheminées, c'est nous-mêmes qui disons où l'on va. Et il n'y a aucun problème !! Là c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Si on doit se fier tous les jours à des gens si peu inventifs et manquant d'esthétique, on est vraiment mal barré ! C'est moi qui te le dis ! »

C'est là que j'aperçus deux petits yeux noirs fixés sur moi.  
Une petite grand-mère écoutait ma conversation, tentant sûrement de comprendre un traître mot de mon histoire. Alors en plus ils se mêlent des affaires des autres ! Non mais on se croirait chez les sauvages !

« Enfin, Harry, tu aurais pu m'expliquer tout ça, et aussi qu'on doit appuyer sur un bouton pour sortir, heureusement que j'ai un sens de la déduction très élevé. Tu as fait tout ça pour m'enfoncer, avoue-le. » Je lui dis, en colère mais en chuchotant, tout en m'éloignant des oreilles trop curieuses.

J'entends Harry rigoler au bout du fil et qui tente désespéramment, à travers son rire, de me demander où je me trouve.

« Tu te moques de moi et tu crois que je vais te répondre ? En plus, si tu m'écoutais tu le saurais. A ce soir, je vais chercher ta foutue commande. »

Je raccroche et me rend soudain compte que l'appeler n'a servi strictement à rien, je ne sais toujours pas quand m'arrêter et Harry se paie bien ma tronche en attendant.  
Heureusement le bus arrive, enfin, je rentre et paie et décide de m'asseoir sur le premier siège, pour ainsi demander au chauffeur où on se trouve à chaque arrêt. Si Harry croit que je ne vais pas m'en sortir, il se trompe. Je suis un Malfoy, je suis malin, peu importe les situations où je me trouve.

À mon grand désespoir, la petite grand-mère vient s'asseoir à ses côtés :  
« Cela vous dérange-t-il mon jeune homme, si je viens vous tenir compagnie ? Vous me semblez perdu, n'est ce pas ? »  
Forcément, quand on écoute les conversations des autres on en apprend plus qu'on ne devrait savoir. Mais je ne dis rien et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue.  
« Où vous rendez-vous mon petit monsieur ? » Elle continue, toujours tournée vers moi. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer plus longtemps, il faudrait être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas la voir et l'entendre. En plus elle semble vouloir m'aider, je tiens peut être là ma chance, je ferai comme si je m'étais débrouillé tout seul, pas un mot à Harry, ce serait trop ridiculisant :  
« Regardez plutôt ça. Je dois récupérer une commande à cet endroit. » Je lui dis en lui tendant le papier.  
« Oh bah ça alors ! On va au même endroit ! Vous n'êtes pas perdu, ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme. » Elle s'écrie, avec un grand sourire en me redonnant le papier.  
« Super… » Lui dis-je d'un ton sarcastique, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Une fois avoir subi pendant près de vingt minutes – et c'est énorme me concernant – la vie passionnante de la vieille dame, mais je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter, par politesse. Elle m'aidait, alors je lui tenais compagnie. Nous sommes quittes, en quelque sorte ; je me rendis donc enfin au magasin, et plus précisément au bureau à l'entrée et j'expliquai à la vendeuse la raison de ma venue en lui tendant le bon de commande. Elle me tendit un paquet cadeau avec un petit mot écrit à la main attaché au dessus.

« _Joyeux anniversaire, chéri._

_Harry_

_PS : Désolé pour tout ça, mais avoue que tu avais oublié, non ?_ »

La vendeuse, se mêlant des affaires des autres – une manie chez les moldus – me dit que c'est 'trop mignon' comme cadeau, et elle rajoute en riant que c'est déjà payé. Comme si je devais en plus payer mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Mince. J'avais oublié mon anniversaire.  
Il aurait pu me le dire au réveil. Non, rien. Il a fait exprès de me crier dessus pour ses volets à la con alors ?!

Je souris la vendeuse en la remerciant et lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée. D'ailleurs, la mienne a intérêt à être meilleur que le début. Harry aura sa vengeance pour tout ça, je le jure. Il a intérêt à avoir un deuxième cadeau à la maison, sinon il va souffrir le petit. Un sourire pervers se dessina sur mes lèvres. Heureusement que le week-end dure deux jours… La nuit sera longue.

.

_Alors, votre avis ? :D  
Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt ;)  
_


	3. Le lit est trop grand sans toi

_ Voici le troisième one shot, mon préféré ! Et aussi le plus court entre les trois premiers.  
Bonne lecture :) _

Le claquement de porte et puis le silence. Un silence pesant. Il n'y a plus de 'nous' mais seulement moi. Il n'y a plus deux corps enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ta chaleur contre ma peau, mais moi cherchant désespérément ton odeur au travers de chaque plis du drap. Seulement mon corps étendu dans ce vaste lit, cherchant ta présence où elle n'est plus.

Je savais que j'en avais trop fait. J'en faisais toujours trop. J'en fais toujours trop avec toi comme avec n'importe qui.  
Me pardonneras-tu, encore une fois, pour le manque de délicatesse à ton égard ?  
Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ne voulais pas te faire tout ce mal, je ne voulais pas te voir verser des larmes. Et je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes.

Si tu n'avais pas mis ton nez dans mes affaires tu n'aurais jamais su. Merde. C'est de ta faute, d'un côté. Car tout se passait bien quand tu ne savais rien. Chacun avait sa vie de son côté mais nous avions aussi notre vie. Nous.

Je te promets de ne plus recommencer si tu rentres. Je serai tendre, aimant, juste avec toi. Personne d'autre Harry, je te le jure. On peut le graver dans ma chair si tu veux y croire. Je veux y croire, moi. Je veux croire à nous. Moi sans toi je ne suis rien. Car toi et moi ça ne faisait qu'un, Harry.

Et puis, tu sais, ce n'était pas sérieux. Ce n'est qu'un collègue de travail et ça ne m'est arrivé que deux fois. L'autre fois c'était quand tu m'avais laissé pour traîner avec tes enfoirés d'amis. Ils ne m'aiment pas, je le sais. Tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux je le vois dans leurs regards, dans leurs faux sourires – oh combien ils mentent bien devant toi. Tu les crois, toi. Tu es trop gentil, trop aveugle. Trop con aussi. Remarque, je ne les aime pas non plus. Mais moi au moins je ne m'abaisse pas à le cacher, tu vois. Je ne suis pas hypocrite.

Rentre Harry. S'il te plaît.

Chaque pas que tu fais loin de moi, c'est un souffle d'air qui disparaît. Chaque pensée pour toi est un message de secours. Je veux que tu me reviennes. Je ne verrai que toi. Que toi. Toi.

Je caresse l'endroit du lit qui était le tien. Qui est le tien. Il le sera toujours, tu sais. C'est encore chaud. Ton odeur est encore là mais je sais qu'une fois partie ce sera des larmes qui seront répandues sur le linge. Les miennes.

Le lit est bien trop grand sans toi. Je n'arriverai jamais à trouver le sommeil dans ce lit tout seul, ton odeur pénétrant tout mon être, se déversant en flot continu dans mon cœur. Tu rentres dans mon esprit et y vagabonde. Tu as pris position dans mon cœur et tu crois t'en échapper aussi facilement ?  
Je suis Draco Malfoy. Tu es à moi, Harry. Et tout ce que je veux se réalise, tu devrais le savoir non ?  
Alors pourquoi mets-tu autant de temps à revenir à moi ?

Tu es entré dans ma vie et je n'arriverai jamais à t'en faire sortir comme une vulgaire goutte de pluie s'évaporant dans la terre. Je n'y arriverai pas comme ça en tout cas.

J'enlève le drap violemment et l'éloigne de mon visage.  
Je ne sens plus l'odeur de ta peau contre le tissu et je sens le froid passer sur moi. J'ai froid. Et tu n'es pas là pour me prendre dans tes bras, pour me réchauffer avec tes douces caresses, pour jouer avec mes cheveux blonds à m'en faire des frissons partout dans le corps.

Tout est froid sans toi, Harry. Surtout mon cœur.

« Allez réveille-toi espèce de larve ! »

Une voix me parle à côté. Je sais que c'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse car je perçois son souffle tout près de mon visage. Et je sens à nouveau ton odeur pénétrer en moi. Et il y a une autre odeur aussi, et alors je sens la faim monter dans le creux de mon estomac.

J'ouvre un œil, la chambre est floue et bientôt je te vois. Je vois ton visage d'ange, tes joues légèrement rosies, tes lèvres d'un rouge pomme à me donner envie de les mordre, tes yeux verts me fixant tendrement. Tu es là, habillé seulement d'un bas de pyjama, avec un grand sourire et un plateau de nourriture sur les genoux.  
Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en te regardant.

« Je me lève plus tôt pour te faire un bon petit déjeuner apporté sur un plateau d'argent et toi pendant ce temps tu envahis tout le lit ! »

Je lui souris encore une fois. Je ne rêve pas. Harry, tu n'es pas parti.  
Alors, soulagé, je repose ma tête sur le coussin - ton coussin – toujours les yeux fixés sur toi :

« Merci »

Tu te lèves et me tend le plateau : « Allez mange mon chéri ! »

Mais je n'ai pas faim – pas de ça. Je prends le plateau et le pose sur la table de nuit derrière moi. Puis je me retourne et t'embarque sous les draps, en murmurant un « Pardonne-moi. »  
Tu me souris mais je sais que tu ne me comprends pas.

Je t'ai retrouvé, Harry. J'ai failli te perdre. Que cela me serve de leçon, il n'y aura plus jamais un autre homme. Il n'y aura que toi et moi. Juste toi et moi.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_Je publierai les prochains dès qu'ils seront achevés et corrigés (et ça peut prendre du temps)  
Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes de conjugaisons, elles se glissent partout !!_


End file.
